wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Be Wiggling (album)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 12th Wiggles' album which was released in 20th of December 2000. It was The Wiggles' second Christmas album. The accompanying video was released in 2001. Songs #Yule Be Wiggling Intro #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come The Reindeer Intro #Here Come The Reindeer #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning Intro #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba Intro #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #The Little Drummer Boy #Christmas Around The World Intro #Christmas Around The World #Wags Loves To Shake Shake Intro #Wags Loves To Shake Shake #Doing A Dance) #Curoo Curoo Intro #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Polka #Decorate The Tree #Yule Be Wiggling #Greg's Christmas Poem #A Scottish Christmas #Angels We Have Heard On High #Jeff's Snooze Poem #The First Noel #The Wiggles Christmas Wish Bonus Track Dorothy the Dinosaur Multimedia # Dorothy The Dinosaur Personnel * The Wiggles are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD and GREG PAGE * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Phil South * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Special Guest Vocalists on Curoo Curoo: Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay. Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie. Additional recording by Chris Brooks. Curoo Curoo recorded at Windmill Lane Studios, Dublin, Eire Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Cover artwork by Geoff Morrison and Alexandra Osbelt. Photography by Gary Johnston Trivia * Christmas Around the World is a kid-friendly version of The Cockroaches' song Round the World. * Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane guest star in Curoo Curoo. * Guest musician Phil South plays the percussion on this album. *Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You is the only song that didn't appear on this album. * The word "Yule" on the album is the homophone for "You'll" as in "You will". * Curoo Curoo was recorded at Windmill Lane Studios in Dublin, Ireland. * In the US Release, Tracking Station Recording Studios was listed, but it wasn't recorded there.  *The version on Decorate the Tree is different to the one on video. Gallery YuleBeWigglingAlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover File:Yule Be Wiggling AU Disc.png|AU Disc YuleBeWigglingAlbumPoster.jpg|Album Poster YuleBeWigglingOriginalUSACD.jpg|Original US CD Cover YuleBeWigglingAlbum.jpg|Re-released US CD Cover File:Yule Be Wiggling US Disc.png|Re-released US Disc MI0002693380.jpg|Back cover File:YuleBeWigglingDoublePackdisc.png|Double Pack disc YuleBeWigglingCassette.jpg|Re-released US Cassette Cover YuleBeWigglingAlbumCommercial.jpg|Commercial of this album The-Wiggles-Yule-Be-Wiggling-CD-VG-Condition-HIT-Records-_57.jpg|Back cover without Koch Records File:CurooCurooRecording1.jpg|Anthony, Denise, and Morgan File:CurooCurooRecording2.jpg|Recording: "Curoo Curoo" Album Booklet Australian Album Booklet File:Yule Be Wiggling AU Booklet Front Cover.png File:Yule Be Wiggling AU Booklet Back Cover.png File:Yule Be Wiggling AU Booklet Song List and Song Credits.png File:Yule Be Wiggling AU Booklet Lyric Page 1 and 2.png US Album Booklet File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet Front Cover.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet Back Cover.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet page 1 and 2.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet page 3 and 4.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet 5 and 6.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet Page 7 and 8.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet page 9 and 10.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet page 11 and 12.png File:Yule Be Wiggling US Booklet page 13 and 14.png Double Pack File:Yule Be Wiggling Double Pack Credits.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums